Charade
by Telula
Summary: {FEMSLASH - LILYOC} Tired of James' continuous flirting, Lily takes matters in to her own hands, and discovers a way to make James jealous; and it doesn't involve another boy.


Disc: Characters belong to Madam Rowling.

A/N: What could this be...a Telula fic that has _just_ kissing?? Amazing! But yest, it is true. A little femmeslash one-shot (I could make it more if the people want though), featuring the lovely Lily Potter and an OC. The OC does not belong to me! She belongs to Circe Simpleton (), who was gracious enough to let me use this sexy, amazing girl. :) Thanks! Hope you enjoy this little drabble. Please review!

****

Charade

By Telula

"Boys," Ezmerelda muttered, shaking her head and letting a crooked smiled turn on her face as she played with a rubber band in her hands. She was peering out the window where, amidst the pouring rain, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter - or the "Fab Four of Hogwarts" as some immature students had labeled them - were running across the grounds to the forbidden forest, their clothes drenched. "Honestly, will they _ever _learn?" She turned from the large window to look at Lily who sat on her four-poster, pants rolled up to her crossed knees and book propped open on her lap.

"Not _those_ four, if that's what you mean," she said, brushing aside the annoying piece of silky scarlet hair that always managed to fall in her eyes. She thought about her statement and added, "Perhaps Remus will. Sirius and James just rub off on him more times than not. Shame, too…" Ezmerelda opened her mouth and loosened her collar as she leaned back against the cold stone wall of the dormitory. Her dark hairline held small beads of sweat upon it. The late September deluge had made the common room and dormitories damp and terribly hot. No less than an hour ago Lily and Ezmerelda had been comfortable in the Gryffindor common room, but with the mountain of homework, cotton robes, and the endless fire (plus rowdy first years bouncing off the walls), they had been forced to retire to the slightly-cooler dormitory. The other two Gryffindor girls were gone for who-knew-how-long. One was constantly getting lost (despite the fact that they were sixth years), the other had a new date every Saturday. 

"Sirius…" Ezmerelda smiled, looking down at the grounds once again. "God, I love him"

"And he loves you, Ez," Lily said, smiling happily. "You can tell by the way he looks at you."

"I can tell by the way he _kisses_ me," Ezmerelda added, running one finger over her lips as though trying to recollect every kiss that had come her way. "And can that boy ever kiss…"

"Oooooooh, I bet," Lily exclaimed, her face turning a shade darker.

"Oh, Lily, admit it! You fancy my boyfriend!" Ezmerelda sat on the foot of her friend's bed and Lily put aside her book.

"No, I don't _like_ him. But honestly, Ez, I'm sure every girl of every age in this school has thought about Sirius in…more ways than one." She laughed. "I bet you even those virgins-till-marriage folks have dreamed of sleeping with him." This time Ezmerelda let out a laugh and took a small pillow from the foot of the bed and threw it at Lily, who blocked it with her hand. Ezmerelda, trying to catch her breath, pulled back her thick black hair with the band she had been playing with earlier.

"You really are lucky, Ez," Lily said, her voice a bit more serious now. She averted her eyes from the other girl and began to pick off little pieces of gray lint from her blanket distractedly. "Not because you've got Sirius. You could really have anyone you wanted…" Ezmerelda shook her head.

"Lily, Lily," she said, almost scolding to the girl. "_Stop _it. You're much prettier and _much _smarter than I am. Everyone knows the boys would line up for you." Lily snorted disbelievingly. 

"Yeah, nice try. Everyone knows it's just James - "

"Exactly! James. Everyone knows James has been head over heels for you since first year. So many people like you Lily, but none of them would compete with Mr. Popular, Quick-Tempered James Potter. Why…look what he's proven he's capable of when he's angry…what he's done to the Snivellus fellow."

"Ez, you're too good to me," Lily said slightly embarrassed. "But let's not talk about this anymore." She was still messing with her blanket. Ezmerelda moved several feet closer to Lily.

"What are you reading? Something about Quidditch I hope…" She caught Lily's eyes. Those bright green eyes that shone like emerald beneath a desert sun… Lily peered into the coffee-colored eyes of her best friend Ezmerelda, her long eye lashes curling almost halfway up to her eyebrows. 

Neither of them started the kiss, really. Lily's eyes widened as Ezmerelda's long tongue - long and slender, just like everything about her - parted her lips and toyed with her own. Ezmerelda was about as taken aback as she had been when she missed a Quaffle pass in her third year.

Two long tongues touching and playing for several sweet seconds and a fair amount of saliva as well as two breaths - one like coffee the other like cinnamon gum - was the kiss as a whole. They broke apart just as abruptly as they had met and laughter - awkward, yet comforting outbursts of giggles and sighs - overtook them. They embraced, both of them having doubts that anything had happened at all. The laughter took the place of explaining or even _thinking_.

The rain was subsiding. The sun peaked through the swiftly moving gray thunderclouds.

"The sun!" Ezmerelda said, standing and bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "Fancy a game of Quidditch?" Lily stood as well and her eyes wandered out on the grounds. Four small dots that were surely James and his cronies were congregated near the Quidditch field. A terrible idea came into Lily's head as she watched them…a terrible…wonderful idea…

"Sure. But I've got a bit of a crazy plan first." Ezmerelda look out and saw the boys by the Quidditch field then she looked back at Lily's mischievous smile. She grinned. "Just play along. Come on!" And they bolted for the door.

The grass was covered in water and puddles of brown mud, but the two girls ran straight through all the dirt until the boys noticed them from a distance. 

"Well, well, well," James said when they were less than ten feet away. "Look - it's Evans, my biggest admirer." Lily stopped before him and crossed her arms, trying to keep from panting.

"Shut it, Potter. I don't _admire _you, you know that all too well," she retaliated. She was forcing herself to keep from smiling. Ezmerelda was grinning broadly. Sirius crossed his arms as well and stood beside James.

"Awww, come on Evans," he said in a would-be-sad voice. "Cut poor James some slack! Why don't you just fulfill his dreams and give him a little kiss." He demonstrated by kissing the air before him. He was a beautiful fool. 

"Puh. I'd just as soon kiss _Ez_ here." The boys laughed.

"Yeah, right," James said sarcastically. "Now _that's_ something I'd like to see." Lily pretended to look surprised.

"What was that, James?"

"He said," Sirius repeated cockily. "That that's something _we'd_ like to see."

"Well…all right, if you insist." And Lily pulled Ezmerelda to her and planted a firm kiss on the girl nearly a foot taller than herself. Tongues were ready and they toyed with one another, warmth and wetness mingling with a little bit of pleasure. Lily liked this…maybe more than she should, and Ezmerelda was giving even more tongue than Lily, a smile on her face.

Four male mouths opened. James' stomach lurched, Sirius tried to keep from smiling with glee at the sight. Remus' eyes were bulging, and Peter's mouth was so side it would most like fall to the ground and crush several dandelions.

For a second the girls let their tongues escape their lips and dance for a moment in midair before they continued their little charade, Ezmerelda wrapping her arms around Lily's neck, Lily's curious hands - not as innocent as the seemed - reaching around Ezmerelda's waist and finally resting firmly on the well-rounded bottom of her friend.

After what seemed like five minutes they broke apart.

"Good-bye, boys," Lily said. They walked off. When they were out of earshot from the four onlookers they burst out with laughter.

The boys were completely silent. They all need a good slap to awaken them from what they were sure was a dream. After a stunned five minutes without a sound but for the buzzing of bees, Sirius spoke.

"Ya' know mate - you like Lily; and Ezmerelda's been my girl for about two years now. And the just snogged…full frontal…with _lots_ of tongue…for about five minutes…right in front of us… But for some reason…I'm ok with that. Is that bad?"

"Huh?" was all James could manage.

Back at the castle entrance, still feeling proud and trying to keep back laughter, Ezmerelda and Lily parted, waving a quick goodbye with a smile. Ezmerelda headed back to the dormitory and Lily turned towards the Library. She turned seconds later and looked at Ezmerelda, whose lanky figure was disappearing at the end of the corridor. Her stomach gave a small jolt, and she bit her lips worriedly; she had enjoyed the kiss far too much.

-FIN-

A/N: I am looking for a beta reader to edit all my fics! This means that you must be able to read slash and femmeslash, and most of them will be PG-13 to NC-17, so be prepared for that :) Please email me (telula36@yahoo.com) if you're interested, and give some info about yourself so I'll no if you can be up to the challenge. You'll be creditted of course. Please!! 


End file.
